


Unanticipated Rewards

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally gets a longed-for award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #16: "It's an honour, sir. Now bend over."
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Unanticipated Rewards

~

Severus slowly approached the podium. “Congratulations, Severus,” said Kingsley.

“Thank you.” Severus inclined his head. “It’s certainly not anything I ever anticipated.”

“Nor I,” Kingsley admitted. 

Severus nodded. How could anyone have predicted Harry Potter being so...determined? He’d browbeaten the Wizengamot into not only acquitting Severus, but also awarding him an Order of Merlin. He’d only had one stipulation...

“Here’s Harry with your award,” said Kingsley, stepping aside. 

Potter, resplendent in formal robes, stepped forward. “Congratulations, sir.” 

Severus suppressed a shiver. Potter had grown into a gorgeous man, broad shouldered and narrow-waisted with a shapely arse. Not that Severus had ogled him. Much. “Thank you,” he managed. “I appreciate the effort you’ve devoted to this.”

Potter smiled faintly. “It’s an honour, sir. Now bend over.” 

Severus’ mind was immediately derailed at the images those instructions invoked. “What?” 

Potter frowned. “You’re too tall for my reach. To give you your award, I’ll need you to bend over.” 

“Ah.” Face flaming, Severus bent over, allowing Potter to hang the award around his neck. Then, straightening up, he looked down, fingering his medal. 

Kingsley cast Sonorus. “Please join us for a reception for our new Order of Merlin inductees.” 

Severus sighed. He just wanted to go home, but he supposed it was churlish not to stay for his own reception. 

“I hate these things, too,” murmured Potter, moving to stand alongside him. “But no one cares if you slip away after a few minutes.” 

“Indeed.” Severus eyed Potter. “You’re an expert on Ministry receptions, then?” 

Potter chuckled. “I do get invited to a lot of them. I hardly ever attend.” 

“But you chose to attend mine?”

“Of course.” Potter nodded towards the buffet. “Shall we?” 

Potter proved a charming companion, so much so that Severus stayed for hours. Finally, however, people began to leave. 

“Coffee?” Potter said. “There’s a shop around the corner.” 

How could Severus say no? “Lead on.” 

Coffee led to dessert, which led to Potter walking him home, and, as they snogged in Severus’ doorway, Severus debated inviting him in. “Would you like--?” 

“Yes.” Potter pressed close. “Definitely.” 

No, Severus hadn’t anticipated anything that happened that evening, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

~


End file.
